This proposal describes our plans for a pre-doctoral graduate training program in the Division of Biostatistics at the University of Minnesota. Our goal is to prepare PhD and MS students for research careers in biostatistics, with special emphasis on research related to clinical trials and observational studies in HIV and AIDS. Trainees in the proposed program will benefit from direct involvement in the design, monitoring, and data analysis for ongoing clinical trials in HIV/AIDS for which the Division serves as the statistical analysis and coordinating center. Our program also offers a strong comprehensive curriculum in Biostatistics, Statistics, Computing, Epidemiology, and Biomedical Ethics, and a spectrum of seminars and working groups in biostatistics, HIV/AIDS, and public health. Our particular strengths are (1) broad and deep expertise and experience in the design, conduct, and analysis of large-scale clinical trials in HIV/AIDS, cardiovascular and respiratory disease, cancer, and other conditions;(2) a faculty very active in research in the following areas: analysis of longitudinal data, survival analysis, Bayesian methods, statistical genetics, and bioinformatics;and (3) a network of high-speed computers with a full array of up-to-date statistical and data management software. Trainees, as graduate research assistants, will have the opportunity to develop new and useful analytic methods using large, high-quality and well documented datasets from completed clinical trials. In addition, they will have ample exposure to and interaction with clinical researchers who regularly treat HIV/AIDS patients. With the assistance of a strong minority recruiting office in the School of Public Health, we will make special efforts to identify, recruit, and retain trainees from minority populations and will ensure that women are well-represented in the trainee population.